dowfandomcom-20200223-history
The Green Coast
The Green Coast is a province on Kronus and one of the locations in Dark Crusade. It is stronghold of the Orks. Bonus *+100 Planetary Requisition *Eliminate the Orks from the campaign Strategy The way to beat the Orks varies between the races, as although the objectives are the same, different strategies can be used, for this, lets use the Space Marines strategy as their strategy can be pretty adaptable for all races (except Necrons). You start off with an Ork Waaagh charging at your base, build Turrets (or Broadsides for Tau) and have some honour guard ready, its going to be a big battle. Use rapid firing weapons or strong anti-infantry weapons (Heavy bolters, Tau fire warrior pulse rifles etc.) to mop up the orks, then get some anti-vehicle weaponry or anti-vehicle honour guard( perferably first company veterans with missile launchers) and take out the Tanks and Wartrakks that attack your base. (If you're playing as Imperial Guard and have the forward base, just spawn Chimeras or Sentinels from your mechanised command.) Then when that is done, spawn assault marines (warp spiders, stealthsuits, raptors, stingwings, wraiths phase shifters in this strategy etc.) and jump over the walls of the first Ork tribe, blow up the giant Waaagh! banner and jump out. (Best with stealth suits, as you can jump in, blow it up, then walk to the next one with the ork tribe, cause they can't see you!) Continue this with all the tribes, although watch the tribe closest to Warboss Gorgutz, it has a squiggoth that with go rampant if it sees your troops, until you blow up the giant Waaagh! banner. Once all the tribes are rebelling, gather your squads, (if you can multitask well, you should be fully upgraded with everything and have heaps of strong elite squads ready) by the center relic and kill the nobz there and then attack en masse at gorgutz base. Focus your fire on gorgutz and get you assault troops to kill gorgutzs honour guard, then attack him. Then hopefully he will die and you have just killed off the Orks from the campaign. Congrats!! Alternate strategy for the Necrons The Necrons are completely different to other races in this manner, as they have different units and methods of fighting, with resurrection, phase shifting, and the focus of this strategy, the Monolith. Start off by getting your builder scarabs to build a forbidden archive, and get the resurrection orb and phase shifter and march the necron lord and his honour guard to the first banner, with the phase shifter active, this will keep all your units alive at full heatlth and the resurrection orb for if the phase shifter wears off and your troops are taking a beating. Get some warrior squads, maybe 3, to guard the base as well as flayed ones and immortals. Spawn the flayed ones just next to the Monolith and reinforce them, then put them back inside the monolith, and use them to ambush enemies marching to your base, then summon them back. Blow up the waaagh! banners and once your monolith is a relic away from being fully restored, go to the energy core and research manifestation of the nightbringer. Then teleport the lord on top of the relic and activate the manifestation. This should mop up the nobz, if not, support the lord with flayed ones. Get builder scarabs SAFELY to the relic and capture it. Then with some spare scarabs, build a new monolith at a destroyed ork tribe camp. Teleport the monolith to the relic and start an assault on gorgutzs base, unleash the manifestation again and have the monolith spray fire into the base. Gorgutzs should be killed in record time. Although you will get annoying messages about pop cap, fill your monoliths production line with warrior, destroyer lords, immortals and flayed ones. Category:Dark Crusade locations